


The Best of Intentions

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Max tag along with Chloe's cousin Sam up to the Washington lodge. The intent is for Max to get a much needed break from the shit going down in Arcadia Bay but like most of Chloe's plans, this blows up in her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WIN/gifts).



“Hey Maximus, you all packed and ready to go on the trip?”

Max had a bag slung over her shoulder and a tired expression on her face. That expression hadn’t wavered since the tornado last year that destroyed all of Arcadia Bay. This was why Chloe remained convinced that Max needed this trip. Without it, Max would never have a chance to forget.

It wasn’t quite the road trip Chloe had planned with Rachel, but back then she’d been intent on running. Things were different now; Chloe intended to come back.

“Yeah, I am. Are you sure your truck is going to get us all the way up there?” Max teased, which earned her a glare from Chloe.

“Caulfield, one more insult about my baby and you’ll be walking all the way to the lodge.”

Max laughed as she climbed into Chloe’s truck. The door slammed shut, making Max jump. It didn’t go unnoticed by Chloe. She tried to mask the concern on her face so as not to alarm Max. “Are you sure you’re cousin doesn’t mind us tagging along with her? I mean, I know it’s supposed to be a kind of memorial service for the twins that went missing, right?”

“Sam checked with Josh and he’s fine with us tagging along,” Chloe said, her voice growing quieter. “Figured he wouldn’t care if I tagged along because whenever Mom, Dad, and I visited Sam I hung out out with the Washingtons.”

Chloe started the truck and pulled out of the driveway. Joyce already said goodbye to them before. Her mom never had been great about saying goodbyes and they’d be back in a few days anyway. Chloe didn’t intend to spend the entire break from college freezing her ovaries off on a mountain.

Halfway through the day Max fell asleep with her head resting against the window. She looked peaceful and would-- until the nightmares started in that is. They were about everything that happened. Chloe hating seeing Max suffer. It probably was the reason why she pushed the trip so hard.

“Chloe?”

Chloe looked over at her. “Caulfield you better not ask me if we’re there yet. I will leave your ass on the side of the road.”

“If you do I’ll have to tell Joyce on you,” Max warned jokingly.

She half expected a joke about Max reversing time. Her powers were still there (they tested them out a few times) but Max hated talking about them-- let alone using them anymore. Those times they tested the powers out, Max nearly burst into tears. Or she’d start shaking. It was PTSD Max said. She’d spoken to a therapist regularly but didn’t express everything that really happened. No one would believe Max could rewind time and if she kept talking about it they’d claim Max was delusional or something. Chloe would punch out the first person who said that; especially after Max saved all their asses. And her own ass so many fucking times.

Max seriously deserved a medal for that, a car, or something. Maybe money. They could always do something with money. Chloe didn’t say any of this though because Max looked happy, at ease even. She needed that small moment of happiness given all the shit they’d gone through and this was why this trip was going to be awesome.

“You know if you told my mom she’d be ready to disown me. Fucking loves you like her own daughter,” Chloe muttered. Then she gasped. “I think she loves you more than me, Caulfield.”

Max snorted. “Chloe you know that’s not true.”

“I know.” Chloe smirked at Max. “It would be hella creepy if mom loved you like her own daughter. I mean, you’re my fucking girlfriend and that makes it--”

“Chloe don’t say it.”

“--incest.”

For a moment all Max did was stare at Chloe before letting out an exhausted sigh. She pinched the bridge of her nose while Chloe broke out into a fit of laughter. The reaction made the creepy and terrible joke completely worth it.

“You are terrible.”

“Hella terrible but you still love me, right?”

“Hella yes.”

They could be the biggest dorks but the banter never failed to put a smile on Max’s face. Another thing that was worth the effort. Well it didn’t take much effort for Chloe to engage in dorky banter and crack terrible/weird jokes. That was pretty much second nature to her.

Chloe drove for the rest of the day, cracking jokes every now and then; unless Max fell asleep. She didn’t want to wake Max up at all. Not when she a good night’s sleep tended to elude her more often than naught.

When Chloe finally parked in her cousin’s driveway Max started to come to. She lifted her head and looked Chloe right in the eyes. “So are we there yet?”

“Get the hell out of my truck, Caulfield,” Chloe said, her tone serious. Of course she was kidding but Chloe wanted to play into her earlier threat. It would certainly cause Max to react with an amusing, snarky comment of her own.

Max smiled, a sleepy expression still on her face. Despite the fact that she was still half asleep Max could still crack a couple of jokes. Chloe didn’t know whether to be annoyed or impressed. Honestly, it was probably a bit of both them to be honest.

“Since I see your cousin coming towards the truck I can assume that we’re finally here so if you did leave me I can just hang with Sam,” Max pointed out, a smirk replacing the sleepy smile. Now Max looked completely awake.

She stuck her tongue out at Max as they both climbed out of the car. Sam ran towards Chloe and threw her arms around her. Then Sam moved to hug Max. They’d only see each other a few times but Sam was always hella friendly. It was probably why people gravitated towards Sam so much.

“About time you two got here. We need to get up pretty early so any later and you two would’ve been really exhausted on our trip up to the mountain.” Sam said this in a serious tone but Chloe could detect the humor.

Chloe snorted. “I think we can handle a trip up to a fancy lodge with indoor heating and fucking hot tubs.”

“Chloe you didn’t say anything about hot tubs.”

Her gaze flickered towards Max. “Yeah, the Washingtons have hot tubs. They are seriously fucking loaded.”

“Really loaded,” Sam whispered, a giggle escaping her. “Josh, Hannah, and Beth were always down to earth. Especially Beth. She was one of the most down to earth people you’d ever meet.”

A yawn was dragged out of her at that exact moment and Chloe winced at the ill timing of it. “That is totally on me, Sam. Not you. I’m just really tired. We drove straight up here.”

“Let it be known that I offered to drive but Chloe is hella protective of her truck.”

Sam nodded. “I believe that.”

She acted offended as she walked into her aunt’s house but she didn’t feel offended in the least. It was awesome to see Sam and Max getting along. Out of her few cousins Sam was the only one she would actually consider a friend-- even if they didn’t get to see each other as often as they would like.

“Come on, Maximus! Let’s get the introductory ‘meet me aunt’ situation over and then we can head up to bed,” Chloe shouted. When she turned around, Chloe found herself face to face with her aunt who was the spitting image of her mother. Seriously, they could be fucking twins. Sometimes Chloe wondered if it was a well kept family secret that they were twins.

She embraced Chloe and then peered over her shoulder at where Max and Sam were. Before her Aunt Jules could speak though, Chloe beat her too it.

“Aunt Jules I think you know Sam but you don’t know my girlfriend Max.”

Jules smiled. “Nice to meet you, Max.”

After the introductions were over, Chloe went right to bed and fell asleep seconds after her head hit the pillow. When she woke up the next morning, Max was already awake and sitting up in bed.

“You know what I noticed?”

“That I’m fucking awesome?” Chloe responded sleepily.

Max side eyed Chloe. “Besides that.”

“What?” Chloe had a difficult time answering because of the laughter that was threatening to bubble out of her throat but the expression on Max’s face only made her want to laugh.

She ignored her. “You’re aunt didn’t bat an eyelash when you introduced me as your girlfriend. I didn’t know you told her.”

Chloe rolled closer to Max, pulling her down for a kiss. “I didn’t. Honestly I forgot with all the shit that happened this year but I’m not surprised my aunt was so cool. Sam came out three years ago so the initial shock is probably way over.”

“You never told me Sam was gay.”

“Been a crazy year, Max but I tell you everything now.” Chloe moved to kiss Max again. “Sam told her mom right after she started dating Beth. From what Sam told me, those two were so fucking close. After Beth disappeared…”

Max nodded. “I get it. You don’t need to tell me that Sam was huge fucking mess afterwards. I was too when--” 

This time was Max’s turn to grow silent. Chloe shifted close to her, wanting to offer Max what comfort she could. “You don’t need to tell me either. Unless you want to fucking tell me then talk away. I’m all ears.”

“I… just want to lay here for awhile with you.”

The two of them lay there for a half hour before Chloe finally got up and the only reason she did was due to the fact that Sam started nagging them to get up. Eventually Chloe and Max did but as they walked out, Chloe noticed Sam eying her truck.

“Are you sure this will get us to the station?”

“Sam shut up and get in the car. Don’t you dare say one word about her or I will leave you on the side of the road.”

Sam blinked. “Dude, her?”

Max came up beside Sam and gently elbowed her. “I wouldn’t talk bad about the truck Sam. Chloe might actually make good on her threat and leave you on the side of the road.”

“My lips are sealed.”

She huffed before finally starting the truck. Her car really didn’t deserve the insults.

~*~

The bus ride up to the mountain was longer than Chloe expected it would be. She tried hard not to complain but it was boring and really fucking cold.

“So who else is coming again?” Chloe asked while they made their way up to the cable car. She wished they were back on the bus now. At least in there it was semi warm and no chance in hell of Chloe freezing her ovaries off.

“You don’t know most of them. Well except Chris-- remember the nerdy blond that used to hang out with Josh, the twins, and me?”

“Still nerdy?”

Sam laughed. “Completely but that’s probably Ashley’s favorite thing about him.”

“Girlfriend?” Max piped up.

“Sort of. They’ve been dancing around it for ages.”

Chloe frowned. She wanted to say ‘They need to stop doing that shit. Life is fucking short’ but Chloe bit her tongue. No point in dredging up anyone’s unpleasant past right now. “Besides Ashley and Chris?”

“Jessica, Emily, Matt, and Mike.”

The names meant little to Chloe. She’d heard Sam mention a few of them but their communication in the past year became sporadic at best. Sam had to deal with the loss of Beth and Hannah while Chloe struggled to come to terms with everything that happened in Arcadia Bay.

Meeting them… not Chloe’s thing. The same could be said for Max but Sam and Josh were nice enough to accommodate so Chloe jumped on the opportunity to give Max the fucking road trip she deserved.

“Okay so I see Chris’s bag but where--” Sam’s words got caught in her throat when Chris suddenly jumped in front of them, scaring the crap out of her. “Chris, what the fuck? You scared me.”

Chris grinned and pointed behind him. “I saw you coming so thought I’d have the cable car all ready to go so you ladies don’t have to freeze for too long.”

“What a gentleman.”

“Chloe right?” Chris asked. He sounded unsure even if they had met years before but back then Chloe was just a kid and had blonde hair. The blue hair probably threw him off the most though.

“Yep that’s me. Am I not that memorable?” Chloe joked.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Of course I remember you. It’s just…”

“Blue hair,” Max finished for him.

“Exactly,” he grinned. “Thanks…?”

“Max.”

Chloe slung an arm around Max’s shoulders. “BFF, girlfriend, partner in crime-- you name it Max, is it.”

“Nice to meet you, Max.”

“Likewise, Chris.” Max gestured towards the lift. “Should we get on?”

Chloe and Max sat on one side while Chris and Sam on the other. The ride seemed to lull Max into a doze. She only just realized it when Max’s head bumped her shoulder.

“Hey Sam if you need a shoulder to sleep on I’m your guy.”

Sam snorted. She patted his shoulder gently, a clear sign Sam would turn down Chris’s offer. “I’m good.”

It went like Chloe expected it to go. She nearly burst out laughing when Chris pretended to be hurt, clutching his chest in fake hysterics. Throughout this all Max remained in a relaxed state. She only woke when the lift finally stopped.

Sam sighed and stood. “Now the walk to the lodge! Let’s hope we don’t freeze our asses off.”

“We will,” Chloe muttered before her voice dropped to a whisper. “Max, what was I thinking with this cold fucking mountain packed with snow? I wanted to give you an awesomesauce road trip but this is fucking ridiculous.”

Max slipped her hand into Chloe’s hand, squeezing gently. “It’s the thought that counts Chloe. Besides, I like the snow.”

“This much snow?” Chloe balked.

“Even this much snow.”

“Whatever you say, Max.”

At the lodge Josh greeted them. Max and Chloe introduced themselves to Matt and Ashley while they stood outside, freezing their asses off because the lodge was still locked. Thankfully Chris figured out a way to get inside and get the door open.

Chloe rushed inside. “For fucks sake it’s still freezing in here. Josh, dude you need to get a fire started ASAP.”

He saluted. “Will do Chloe. Don’t want all you pretty ladies to freeze to death.”

“Hey what about Matt and I?” Chris asked, faking hurt like he did in the lift.

Josh grinned. “You two are pretty but not as pretty as the ladies here.”

The laughter that came from Chloe should’ve been expected. Max let out a soft giggle, not bothering to hide her laughter and it only made Chloe laugh even harder. Soon as the moment started, however, it was interrupted by two people coming into the lodge. From what Sam said before Chloe devised that it was Jessica and Emily. They fit the descriptions to a T. What made Chloe raise a brow was when they sat on the couch, sitting closer than usual friends would.

Soon after a short dark haired guy walked in and that was when shit got real. He looked at them, scoffing in what could be described as annoyance.

“A problem Mike?” the one called Emily spat out.

Matt stepped forward. “Em…”

“Seriously can he be anymore obvious? Get over it Mike. Your two ex girlfriends are dating. It’s not some fucking attack on your masculinity.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Get over yourself, Emily.”

“Uh excuse me? Did you say something?” Emily had stood up from the couch now, anger flashing across her face. Chloe felt like she shouldn’t watch but… it was really getting good.

“Not everything is about you but just so you know the two of you will never do better than me.”

Matt stepped forward. He clearly looked uncomfortable but Chloe supposed someone had to stop it. “Em back off, okay? And Mike just drop it.”

“He’s the one acting like a giant asshole.” Jessica snapped, finally putting in her two cents.

Finally Josh interjected. “Guys seriously! This is not how I wanted to spend this weekend. Em remember the guest cabin I told you about?”

“Yeah, we’ll head up there Josh.”

“Anywhere is better than here,” Jessica bit back.

Matt nodded towards Mike. “Hey Mike I think I left one of my bags down on the trail. Why don’t you come down with me. Get some air and cool off?”

“What the fuck Matt? Are we girls or something?” Mike scoffed but Chris was quick to jump into the conversation.

“You need to cool off so go with Matt. Josh doesn’t need any of this shit.”

It was only then Mike conceded and left with Matt.

Chloe nudged Sam. “You’re friends make quite the first impressions.”

“Yeah sorry about that. It’s a whole clusterfuck with those three. Emily was with Mike and then Mike with Jessica but then Jessica and Emily hooked up...” Sam pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “You know what? I need a bath. A nice hot bath. If you need me that’s where I’ll be.”

She moved to go up the stairs only to stop when Josh cleared his throat. “Might need to get the hot water on first, Sam. Join me in the journey to the bowels of the lodge?”

“If it means I get a hot bath then let’s go.”

“Excellent,” Josh grinned. “While Sam and I travel to the bowels the rest of you guys want to look for the spirit board my sisters and I used to play with?”

Chloe balked. “Why would we want to look for a spirit board?”

“What better thing to play in a darkened lodge? Besides, a little creepiness is a great way to spend a weekend,” Josh said with a grin.

“I’m out. What about you Max?”

Max smiled weakly. “As fun as that sounds I think I’ll just lay down and chill with Chloe.”

The response from Josh was to wiggle his eyebrows. “Guest room is just up the stairs. First room on the right.”

Honestly as much fun as calling spirits sounded… Chloe would rather snuggle in a bed with Max. Even if the two of them really would freeze their ovaries off in this lodge.

~*~

Somehow despite the cold the two of them managed to doze in the bedroom. Everything happened to be fine until a scream from somewhere in the lodge startled them enough to nearly send Chloe and Max flying out of bed.

“Max… did you hear that?”

“Yeah, How I wish I could pretend it was only one of my night terrors.”

Chloe gently nudged Max. She pulled her back down onto the bed, intending to settle back into a comfortable position with Max but then there was a banging on the door that pretty much ruined the mood. Both bolted from the bed as Chris burst into the room.

“You two-- you’re okay,” he choked out. “Is Sam with you?”

“Oh god he got, Sam!” Ashley sobbed.

Chloe craned her head to get a good look at Ashley but couldn’t because she was practically hidden behind Chris’s trembling form. “What do you mean is Sam with us? She went to take one of her freakishly long baths, remember?”

“Chloe… she’s covered in blood,” Max whispered. From her position she could better see Ashley and when Chloe shifted closer towards Max she saw what she was talking about.

“What the fuck?” Chloe shouted.

Ashley sobbed. “Josh… the psycho got him!”

“Ash calm down. It’s going to--” Chris choked on the next words he was going to say. It took him a few seconds to compose himself and try and finish the sentence. The second time it didn’t work out any better than the first.

Chloe swallowed. “What psycho? What the fuck is going on?”

Pulling the information out of the distraught Ashley and Chris seemed like trying to crack a safe. It came out in a series of jumbled facts and confusing antidotes but eventually Chloe got the gist of it. Chloe almost regretted being able to put together everything Ashley and Chris told them because it was terrifying and made no fucking sense.

“We should find Sam,” Max croaked out.

She picked up on the crack in Max’s voice, a signal she was on the verge of hysterics. Chloe wanted to curse herself out. This wasn’t supposed to be the outcome. Going to the lodge was meant to be a break from the shit still going on in Arcadia Bay and Max’s mind; not bring a whole bunch of new stuff to add to the night terrors.

“I’m sorry,” Chloe muttered to Max, clutching her hand desperately as if it were a lifeline to keep her grounded in this fucked up reality that they were currently experiencing. Chances were it probably was. Max usually kept her grounded and if she could, Chloe wanted to do the same for Max.

“Chloe you didn’t know any of this would happen. None of us did.”

They were talking in hushed whispers while making their way to the basement. The psycho really put a lot of thought into everything. Clearly he was trying to fuck with them-- well maybe not them. Chloe and Max just happened to be casualties of this war. Basically in the wrong place at the wrong time. “Where are the rest of your friends? Do you think it just might be some really fucked up prank?”

Chris balked at Chloe’s question. “Who the fuck would do that?”

“And we saw Josh die! He… he…”

“Forget I said anything.”

Venturing into the basement to find a psychopath wasn’t Chloe’s idea of a good time. The last time they wandered into some creepy ass place that sick fuck, Mr. Jefferson was exposed as a rapist and a murderer.

What would coming down here expose? Chloe knew she wasn’t thrilled to discover an answer to this question.

“Oh my god is that a ghost?” Ashley shrieked.

Chris rolled his eyes. Ash, come on! Ghosts don’t exist.”

“Yeah well I know a ghost when I see it Chris and that was a freaking ghost!”

Chloe was ready to dismiss what Ashley said but then Max stepped forward. “Max--”

“I think I saw it too, Chloe. I know I saw something.”

She was determined that no one was going to make a sudden believer out of her. At least until the ghost literally appeared in front of her. “Well fuck. It’s a fucking ghost.”

The ghost led them to a key which opened up a doll house. Chloe didn’t understand what was in there but it seemed to strike a chord with Chris and Ashley. Really, Chloe didn’t want to ask because some things were better left unsaid.

Then shit just got weirder the deeper into the lodge they went. A secret passage that led to some old, creepy looking abandoned rooms. Chris said the Washington’s probably never even knew it was apart of the lodge or connected in anyway.

“Chloe if this really is a joke it’s a fucked up one,” Max whispered to Chloe. They were weaving in and out of rooms, trying to find Sam-- until they came across her bound and slumped over in some office chair.

Chris ran over. He pressed his fingers against her neck in hopes of finding a pulse Chloe assumed. The expression on his face told Chloe he had found one. No verbal confirmation was needed.

“Chloe something isn’t right. I-I can fix this. I can.”

Ashley and Chris looked on in confusion but Chloe understood perfectly what Max was talking about. “No, no, and hella fucking no! Max don’t--”

“Sorry Chloe.”

Then Max raised her hand.

~*~

“Why would we want to look for a spirit board?”

“What better thing to play in a darkened lodge? Besides, a little creepiness is a great way to spend a weekend,” Josh said with a grin.

“I’m out. What about you Max?” 

Chloe waited to get a response but failed to get one. Frowning, she turned to look at Max who held a trembling hand out in front of her. When Chloe looked at Max’s face she was met with a deathly pale and shocked expression.

The tears spilled down Max’s cheeks, dripping onto the floor. Chloe sprung into action the second it looked like Max might start hyperventilating.

“Max--” Sam started to say but Chloe shushed her.

“Just one of those run of the mill panic attacks. I got her so don’t worry. We’ll meet up later, okay?”

She didn’t even wait for anyone to respond. The only thing Chloe cared about was ushering Max into the guestroom as quick as she could. Chloe knew the look in Max’s eyes and the position of her hand could mean only one thing.

“Chloe I--”

“Fuck Max you don’t have to explain. No wait you kind of do because I don’t understand why you used your powers again. What shit went down?” Max never would’ve used them unless it was absolutely necessary. The mere thought of them could send Max into a frenzy. Since the tornado Max hadn’t used them once and for something to make her use them again… well it had to be bad. Really bad.

“Sam was hurt. There was this psycho fucking with us and then a ghost. A fucking ghost,” Max babbled.

“Dude breathe. In and out okay? If you don’t you’re going to pass the fuck out.”

They sat on the bed with Chloe directing Max to take slow, deep breaths. Eventually Max’s breathing evened out enough where she could tell Chloe exactly what she wanted to tell her.

“Chloe I had no choice. I didn’t want too but Sam was hurt. She was slumped over in this chair in this secret part of the lodge. The psycho that killed Josh--”

“What do you mean killed Josh?”

“Someone is fucking with us, Chloe. Ashley and Chris said guy in a crazy mask knocked them out and made them play this fucked up game where Chris had to save Josh or Ashley. Josh-- he didn’t make it. He was cut right in half,” Max choked back a sob.

Chloe swallowed. “Maximus are you serious?”

“Hella.”

“Y-you also mentioned a ghost,” Chloe stammered out weakly. “Was the ghost like Casper or more like the ghost from the poltergeist?”

“Poltergeist. Nothing friendly about it.”

“Well, shit.”

“We don’t have much time, Chloe. Something fucked is going on here and we need to figure it out. I don’t want anyone getting hurt-- you getting hurt.”

Chloe wanted to rant and rave about Max always having to fix something but she couldn’t fault her for that. Even after everything that happened in Arcadia Bay, she still wanted to help. That was something that would never change about Max Caulfield.

“Okay,” Chloe muttered. “So what should we do about this? We obviously have to get our game on or we are all hella screwed and at the mercy of some fucking psycho.”

“We need to go check out that creepy part of the lodge.”

“How?”

Max sighed. “You go play the ouija board with the others and I’ll look.”

“Max fuck no--”

Max smiled nervously. “I can always rewind, Chloe if something goes wrong. You can’t.”

“And the fucking ghost?” Chloe muttered.

“It looked pretty real Chole but the whole thing was too elaborate for a ghost.”

She stood up and paced back and forth for a few minutes. This had to be one of the worst ideas Max ever had but Chloe couldn’t see anyway around it. Unles… she went with Max.

“I’m going with you Caulfield.”

“Chloe…”

“Think I’m letting you go off alone?” Chloe laughed. “Not a fucking chance Caulfield.”

“Ashley and Chris said the dollhouse the ghost showed us too was filled with dolls in the exact spots everyone was in the night Hannah and Beth disappeared. The only way someone would know that was if they were there that exact night.”

“It still isn’t safe, Max!”

“Please, Chloe. I have to do this.”

Chloe kissed Max before reluctantly making her way towards the door. “You better stay safe Maximus or I’ll kick your ass.”

Everyone looked surprised to see her but Chloe told them Max was sleeping her panic attack off. She needed a breather-- a break if you will. Chloe didn’t see how using a ouija board would help with that but Max needed her to be here so she would bullshit her way through this thing.

“So… is anyone there?” Ashley asked. All their hands rested on the device which began moving without any warning.

The second it moved Chloe nearly yanked her hands off it. “Which ever one of you is moving this needs to cut it the fuck out.”

“I’m not moving it! Ash?”

“Chris it isn’t me!”

Josh shook his head. “Just ask it a question.”

Ashley hesitated but ultimately opened her mouth to speak. “Is anyone here with us?”

The answer was yes.

“Hannah? Beth?” Ashley squeaked out. It was Beth’s name that got another yes answer. “Beth where are you? Do you need help?”

‘Beth’ spelled out library.

Ashley gasped. “Chris it wasn’t us to go to the library!”

_rewind_

Chloe was about to embrace Max but then she realized she was no longer sitting on the bed beside her but standing instead. When Chloe saw her legs trembling she reached for Max to pull her back onto the bed.

It didn’t take Chloe long to notice the position of Max’s hand again.

“Max did you rewind?”

Last Chloe remembered Max was telling her about this insane plan for her to play on a ouija board. Clearly that wasn’t the case for Max who looked ready to start sobbing.

“I did.” Max’s voice cracked again. She was crying but trying to cry as quietly as she could.

“What happened? Talk to me Caulfield.”

“It’s all Josh. He planned everything. I found all his plans in that secret part of the lodge. The ghost-- even his ‘death’ were all planned as some part of fucked up prank.”

“Fuck, Max. Are you sure?”

“Totally. He’s sick Chloe and he’s stopped taking his meds too. Josh needs help.”

Chloe gently squeezed Max’s hand. “We need to stop him now before anything more fucked up happens. Let’s find Sam so we can show her everything. She’ll know what to do afterwards. Always does.”

They rushed into the bathroom where Sam said she would be and barged in without so much as knocking.

“Guys what the hell?” Sam was still dressed thankfully but looked ready to start getting undressed. The two of them came in just in time. “Ever heard of knocking?”

“Sam listen you have to come with us. We have to show you something-- it’s about Josh. Please don’t ask any questions and just follow us right now,” Max pleaded.

The seriousness in Max’s tone must’ve convinced Sam to listen without any questions. She followed Max (and technically Chloe) into that secret part of the lodge. Sam seemed in shock at first-- as anyone would be but like Chloe expected, Sam sprung right into action.

Chloe grabbed some papers as Sam bolted back upstairs with Max close behind her. The aftermath was a big blow out. Josh snapped, defending what he had done. It seemed like some bizarre attempt to make right what happened with his sisters.

He couldn’t deny it with all his plans laid out for everyone to see. When Matt and Mike returned from their walk Chloe ducked out with Max. Max was still trembling, clinging tightly to Chloe. All Chloe wanted to do was curl up with Max somewhere but first she had to make a phone call to Emily.

Sam had insisted she call her and Chloe was more than happy to help.

“Hello? Sam?”

Chloe blinked. “Uh no. I mean this is Sam’s phone but not Sam. It’s her cousin, Chloe. I just wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened with Josh--”

“No we’re not fucking okay! This fucking bear… or something chased us to the guest cabin. We barely got away!” Emily was babbling and Chloe could barely understand her.

“Listen Emily I don’t know what you saw but it was all part of Josh’s fucked up prank--”

Emily quickly cut her off again. “I don’t know what the fuck your on about but we were chased by something. It could’ve killed us!”

She sighed, running a hand through her hair in frustration. “Then just stay put until the cops come up here.”

“Like hell Jess and I are going back out outside with that thing out there!”

“... well the reason I called was because I needed to tell you about Josh--”

“Text it to me!”

Chloe scowled when Emily hung up. “She fucking told me to text her everything.”

“Sounds like Victoria,” Max mused fondly.

“Hey Max?”

Max leaned against Chloe, letting out an exhausted sigh. “Yeah, Chloe?”

“Are you okay? I know what using your power does to you…”

“Honestly no, but I helped people this time.”

Chloe gently but firmly elbowed Max. “You helped people last time too. You’re always willing to help even if it means putting yourself as risk.”

“Chloe is a compliment or an insult?”

“Both.” Chloe was slightly bitter at how much danger Max put herself in but Chloe couldn’t be angry at such a good quality in Max.

A weak smile came from Max before she leaned up to kiss Chloe. “Do you want to go check on Sam? We can wait with her until the police come.”

“They said they wouldn’t be here until dawn at the earliest. Sure you don’t want to hang out in the guest room.”

“I’ll be fine,” Max insisted.

For now Chloe believed Max would be fine. It would be an entire different story when they got back to Arcadia Bay but at least they’d be together because they’d survived… again.


End file.
